Susurros Estelares
by RumiTaseme
Summary: Marte brillaba mucho esa noche y Júpiter hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba tan cerca. Dos seres de distintas especies tendrán un encuentro del que ninguno podrá escapar. Sus rostros estarán manchados de rojo carmesí. Ninguno saldrá victorioso. Esta historia está situada entre los capítulos 3 y 4 de mi fic "Albus S. Potter y la descendencia", se puede leer independientemente.


_**Los personajes** (casi todos) **y lugares que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen al universo de Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **Advertencia 1:** Este fic participa en el Reto #22: "Escenarios de terror " del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Advetencia 2:** Esta historia está situada entre los capítulos tres y cuatro de mi fic " **Albus S. Potter y la descendencia** ", pero podéis leerla independientemente.

 **Condición:** Asesinato

* * *

 **Susurros Estelares**

Marte brillaba mucho esa noche. Y Júpiter hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba tan cerca, las estrellas llevaban un año avisándole de algo horrible, pero la adivinación no era un arte completamente cierta y las constelaciones hablaban en susurros. De entre todos los centauros que convivían en la Colonia del Bosque Prohibido, Bane era de los que mejor sabían predecir el futuro, y aún así, ese brillo en Marte lo confundía, o ¿quizás era que no quería creerlo? Fuera por lo que fuese las dudas inundaban su mente.

–Max, ¿dónde estás?

Un momento, ese brillo en Júpiter… ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

–Un potro… ¿humano, bestia, criatura…? Esa parte no está clara –se quedó un momento pensativo y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

–¡Max! ¿¡Max dónde estás!?

Escuchó el viento acariciando las hojas, el cabalgar de unos pasos algo alejados… Pero no la voz de su pequeño.

–¡Max! –gritó de nuevo.

–¿Padre? –Un pequeño centauro de cabello y piel negra apareció cabalgando entre la arboleda –. ¿Sucede algo, padre?

Bane suspiró y la bravuconería propia de su rostro se relajó.

–¿Has observado el cielo?

–Lo hice padre, todos los días, como me ha enseñado.

–¿Qué es lo que ves?

–El brillo de Júpiter es más intenso que el de Marte hoy.

Bane fijó su vista nuevamente en la bóveda celeste, su hijo tenía razón, ¿ese brillo había sido tan intenso unos momentos antes? Su pequeño potro aún estaba aprendiendo, y esta era la primera vez que vislumbraba algo antes que él.

–¿Estaremos seguros aquí? –preguntó el potro.

Bane repasó cada detalle del rostro de su hijo, intentando pronosticar cuanto le habían mostrado los astros.

–¿Qué nos deparan las constelaciones?

Los ojos de Max se humedecieron y un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo.

–Terror, dolor, negrura, desolación, frío y silencio.

Bane se quedó sin palabras, las lágrimas brotaban ahora de los ojos de su pequeño y parecía suplicar su ayuda.

¿Había visto eso? ¿Cómo? Lo que había dicho parecían sensaciones, no hechos, ¿cómo podían mostrarle eso? No obstante, todo aquello podía tener sentido…

Ya era tarde, Bane mandó acostarse a su hijo y contempló una última vez el firmamento antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Habían pasado diecinueve años desde la última vez que el brillo de Marte los había preocupado, había sido una guerra dura en la que ellos, al principio reticentes por lo que esto podría ocasionar, decidieron apoyar al bando de Harry Potter y luchar por sus ideales. En estos años habían respirado paz, llevaban una vida normal, él incluso tenía una familia a la que amaba con todo su ser y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que algo enturbiase esa calma. No era el mismo pronóstico, pero sin duda algo en todo aquello le recordaba a esos oscuros años.

"Padre, hijo y guerra", eses eran los gritos del cielo, pero la relación entre esos términos era más confusa. Había sangre de por medio, mucha sangre, muerte, pero también vida, y dos caminos, las estrellas los mostraban claramente entrelazándose y separándose continuamente. Bane suspiró, miró a su hijo que dormía plácidamente y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Max era pequeño, estaba aprendiendo a sostenerse en pie, miró a su padre triunfal al conseguirlo y comenzó a correr y saltar. Como todo potro recién nacido, no fue extraño que se diese de bruces contra el suelo en menos de dos minutos. Lo miró sosteniendo las lágrimas hasta que le ayudó a levantarse. Ahora no corría solamente, ¡volaba! y era más grande, aún un potro, pero debía tener un año.

–¡Padre! –dijo con una amplia sonrisa mirándolo.

–¿¡No ves lo que acabo de hacer!? –gritó una voz tras él.

El pequeño se estremeció ante el grito, se giró a buscar la procedencia de este y cuando lo miró nuevamente su rostro estaba manchado de rojo.

–Lo siento, padre –susurró.

Bane se despertó sobresaltado por esa pesadilla, dirigió su mirada al lugar donde dormía su hijo buscando consuelo, pero no lo halló. Max no estaba allí. Se levantó de un golpe y salió de la cueva. Contempló su alrededor, aún era de noche, debían haber pasado dos horas solamente.

–¿Max?

No había respuesta, sintió la tensión en cada músculo de su piel.

–¡Max! ¿Dónde estás?

Otros centauros despertaron ante el grito y se acercaron a ver qué sucedía. El primero en acercarse tenía un rostro amable, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

–Bane, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Firenze, que a pesar de sus antiguos desacuerdos, ahora era uno de sus más preciados amigos.

–Max no está.

–Seguro que no se ha ido muy lejos, nos separaremos para buscarlo.

Bane alzó la vista al firmamento y su amigo lo imitó.

–No pueden hablar de él, ¿cierto? No de mi hijo.

–Hoy el mensaje tenía algo diferente –respondió el rubio.

–¿A qué te refieres? No percibí nada nuevo.

–El viento trajo el susurro de la osa menor –hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. Dos seres de distintas especies tendrán un encuentro del que ninguno podrá escapar. Sus rostros estarán manchados de rojo carmesí. De ese suceso ninguno saldrá victorioso.

–¿Por qué no nos has notificado esta visión hasta ahora?

–Siempre eres el primero en ver lo que los astros nos muestran, creí que estabas al tanto.

Bane dio una coz contra una roca, estaba malhumorado.

–¡Vamos a buscarlo!

Distribuyeron las zonas de búsqueda de cada uno y se separaron acordando reunirse en media hora en ese mismo punto.

Bane y Firenze se dirigieron hacia los terrenos que colindaban con la caballa del guardabosque de Hogwarts. Con los gritos del nombre del pequeño varios animales y criaturas observaban curiosos a los distintos grupos de centauros.

No fue hasta unos minutos más tarde que encontraron la macabra escena. El pequeño Max yacía inerte en el suelo, la mayor parte de su cabello negro estaba cubierto de escarlata. Bane no podía respirar, eso tenía que ser un error, no podía ser su hijo, ¿quién podría hacerle algo así a un ser tan inocente? Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro mientras reparaba en la multitud de cortes que mostraba el cuerpo del potro. Sus patas no pudieron sostenerse más y cayó al suelo, se arrastró junto a su vástago entre jadeos y tomo su pulso. No había rastro del latir de aquel pequeño corazón, dirigió su mirada al pecho de este. ¡Lo habían apuñalado!

–¡No! –gritó desgarradoramente –¿¡Cómo han podido!? Mi potrillo, mi pequeño… ¿Qué clase de salvaje ha osado arrebatarte la vida? ¿Cómo han logrado corromper algo tan puro?

Lloró entre gritos y jadeos ante la afligida mirada de su amigo, que a unos metros de ellos le dejaba su espacio para desahogarse.

Cuando recuperó el habla contempló a su manada que había acudido ante sus gritos.

–Esto no se quedará así. ¡Me vengaré! Descubriré al canalla que ha cometido esta crueldad y acabaré con él.

Algunos centauros lo apoyaron con coceaduras y otros se miraron nerviosos entre sí.

–¿Qué pretendes hacer? –preguntó Firenze dando un paso al frente entre la multitud.

–Los astros susurran… ¡Yo gritaré! Les daré lo que están buscando, ¡guerra!

–Bane, no es el momento de tomar decisiones.

El de cabello negro alzó su rostro furioso dispuesto a comenzar una lucha contra su amigo allí mismo si era necesario.

–Encontraremos al culpable y le haremos pagar, pero no debes dejarte guiar por el hervir de tu sangre. Para hallar al malhechor, debemos comenzar por encontrar respuestas, no comenzar una guerra contra todo ser viviente que provenga de otra especie.

–¡Fueron los magos! –gritó nuevamente Bane.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Ellos siempre se creen superiores a los demás…

–Muchos lo hacen, no descarto la posibilidad de que ese fuese el caso. Pero observa a Max, si un mago quisiese matarlo… ¿no le bastaría con el maleficio asesino?

Bane observó a su hijo, inspeccionando esas heridas que sentía como propias. La mayor parte de la sangre provenía de cortes entre el cuello y el tórax, la herida más profunda era sin duda la puñalada en el corazón y varios cortes que recorrían el pecho y el cuello del pequeño, los de las demás zonas eran superficiales. El padre aprisionó su pecho pues el dolor que estaba sintiendo le hacía desear su propia muerte, solo lo frenaban de cometer suicidio, sus ansias por hacer sufrir al agresor de aquel crimen, llevándolo a una locura en la que él mismo suplicaría por su muerte. ¿Lo habría hecho su pequeño? ¿Habría implorado que lo matasen para acabar con su agonía? Recordó la pesadilla y las lágrimas se derramaron nuevamente por su rostro.

–¡Eli cuida a Max! –dijo dirigiéndose a otro centauro y de un impulso se puso en pie.

–¡Bane, aguarda! –Lo detuvo Ronan –. Antes de que te acompañemos a hacer justicia, deberíamos procurarle descanso al pequeño.

Bane se acercó a su hijo y con ternura depositó un beso en su fría frente, dejando salir por fin las lágrimas, que desde que lo había encontrado escocían sus ojos.

–Traed a la bruja que gobierna el castillo –ordenó sin dirigir su mirada a nadie en concreto.

Media hora después, sobre el pasto de un claro silencioso del bosque, en el que las flores silvestres crecían en abundancia, el potrillo descansaba, sin rastros de las manchas de sangre, observado por sus amigos y familiares, por su clan.

Minerva McGonagall, acompañada de Hagrid y Firenze, se acercó al lugar. Parecía sorprendida y apenada, contempló al pequeño y luego al centauro que la acompañaba interrogadoramente, al no obtener respuesta dio un paso al frente dirigiéndose a Bane que la miraba con ira, a la espera de que una palabra de la bruja activase el detonante para iniciar la tan cercana guerra.

–¿Cómo puedo ayudaros? –preguntó Minerva.

–¿Qué os hace suponer que necesitamos vuestra ayuda o al menos la queremos?

–Bane, hace años que nos conocemos, no nos hemos tratado, pero aún así, puedo ver claramente que nunca me haría llamar para que le diese mis condolencias y que si intento dárselas por algún motivo que desconozco se sentirá ofendido.

–¿Un motivo qué desconoces? ¿Acaso no ves cómo está mi hijo?

–¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

–¡Uno de los vuestros lo ha matado! A destruido todo lo que tengo. Habéis roto los acuerdos y lo pagaréis muy caro.

–¡Bane, espera! –dijo Hagrid –. ¿Has visto al mago qué ha hecho esto?

–No, pero lo encontraré.

–En ese caso, ¿por qué cree que ha sido un mago? –preguntó la bruja.

–¿Qué otro ser podría haber hecho esto?

–Me gustaría ayudaros a encontrar al responsable, ¿me permite realizar un encantamiento para examinar las heridas?

El centauro se detuvo unos instantes a meditarlo, tenían a los dos humanos rodeados, si quisiesen hacerle algo a Max o a su grupo podrían acabar con ellos. Bane asintió dudoso.

La directora de Hogwarts se acercó al pequeño, sacó su varita y la agitó cuidadosamente ante la atenta mirada del progenitor.

–Esto no es obra de magia, no hay ningún resto de poder mágico en su cuerpo. Con su permiso llamaré a los aurores para que encuentren al responsable.

–¡No quiero más magos en nuestro bosque! Ya han hecho suficiente, yo mismo encontraré al asesino aunque para ello algunos deban caer.

–Bane, tranquilo, todos queremos encontrarle. Démosle una oportunidad, en el pasado hubo una ocasión en la que unimos fuerzas. Si aquella vez luchamos por el elegido, que sea él ahora el que demuestre que sus ideales no son solo palabras –dijo Firenze.

Bane rompió una roca cercana de una coz y los miró furioso.

–Está bien, traed a Harry Potter, tiene cuarenta y ocho horas para resolverlo. Pasado ese plazo, si no consiguió nada, entraremos al castillo y haremos lo que haga falta para terminar con esto.

Tras esos momentos de tensión, el funeral se pudo realizar en la más rigurosa intimidad, pues la mayoría de los centauros no confiaban en esas circunstancias en nadie que no perteneciese a su grupo.

En el futuro próximo, Bane solo podía ver caos y guerra.

¡Venganza! Aclamaba su alma y corazón desde el más profundo desasosiego.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero vuestras más sinceras opiniones.

Tal como dije al principio, esta historia está situada entre los capítulos tres y cuatro de mi fic " **Albus S. Potter y la descendencia** ", pero he cuidado de no introducir ningún spoiler, con lo cual si aún no leísteis el longfic no os preocupéis.

 **Susurros Estelares** tendrá mucha importancia en el desarrollo de un buena parte del longfic, y en el se mostrarán detalles de lo sucedido aquí desde otros puntos de vista que nos llegarán a mostrar todo lo sucedido.


End file.
